


Where my ideas go to die

by Jeonghanscheekbones



Category: ATEEZ (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Multi, Smut, Unfinished, bit it’s pretty tame lol, just short little snippets of things, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeonghanscheekbones/pseuds/Jeonghanscheekbones
Summary: This is basically a dabble graveyard. Just little unfinished snippets of things that never became full fledged stories I guess.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 14





	1. Woosan first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For context in this one: Wooyoung was big sad because he received some hate comments. San comforts him, and the ..well you’ll see

“Mm sorry about that,” San mumbled, tossing Wooyoung a disappointed glance as he made himself comfortable in his bed, “But if it’s any consolation, I think you’re incredible, hardworking, talented, beautiful-“

“-Thank you,” Wooyoung cut him off because he knew San would’ve kept going. He turned towards San, wrapping his arm around his waist, “I love you, man.”

Laying there, legs intertwined and hands pulling each other closer; hidden under the covers with the darkness masking their intimacy.  
_‘It would be so easy to lean in and kiss him right now’_ he thought. They were practically breathing each other’s breath, way beyond any kind of personal space line. 

San had his fingers tangled in Wooyoung’s hair, holding him by the back of the head gently, “I Love you too..man,” he whispered back, his gaze flickering down slightly before coming back up to Wooyoung’s eyes. 

Wooyoung heard it, something different in the words this time. Something that gave him a sliver of hope, and a big enough confidence boost to make him do something he never normally would. 

“Can-can I try something?” He felt like the words were coming out of someone else’s mouth. He couldn’t stop himself. 

San twitched his eyebrow up slightly, “uh sure?”

Wooyoung leaned a little closer, and San didn’t move away. He took that as a good sign. He gulped, preparing himself for the worst possible outcome, “Can I kiss you?”

A beat of deafening silence passed, and Wooyoung regretted his advance. He knew he shouldn’t have asked. San would probably laugh in his face and call him a freak. The question echoed in his ear, _‘can I kiss you?’_ How STUPID of him to ask that. 

“Yes.”

What.  
His heart skipped two beats. Was that a yes? Oh my god, that was a yes. San said yes and before Wooyoung knew it, he was moving forward and he was closing his eyes and his lips were touching San’s and his heart was beating way too fast.  
His hand moved down to San’s hip, barely slipping underneath the hem of his t-shirt. San’s lips were soft, and tasted vaguely of strawberry lip balm. Wooyoung wanted the moment to last forever, he wanted to savor every last drop of heaven that he was experiencing. 

Then it was over. The warm touch left him, and he was staring at San with his words caught in his throat, “Thank you,” he whispered finally, the words disappearing into the darkness along with all of his confidence. 

San looked back up at him, smiling softly at him, “Wooyoung?” He whispered after a couple of seconds. His fingers had slid down to Wooyoung’s nape, lazily tracing patterns onto his skin. 

“Yeah?” 

He bit his lower lip slightly, gulping as he leaned back in, “Can I try something too?” He didn’t wait for an answer before he pressed his lips softly to Wooyoung’s.


	2. Jeongcheol angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s basically the same prompt as the last chapter, but with Jeongcheol

“It’s no wonder everybody hates me. I’m the worst vocalist in the group. Everybody thinks I’m lazy. I sleep too much, I don’t eat enough, and I live off of caffeine. I’m too skinny and my voice is too nasally, and I had to get a nose job because my old nose was hideous. I don’t get enough lines, or I get too many. And I-“

“And I love you.”

Those words brought Jeonghan’s rant to a screeching halt, “What?”

Seungcheol scooted closer, wrapping his arms tightly around him, “You are an incredible vocalist. You work harder than anyone I know. Your body is perfect and your voice his perfect. YOU are perfect..to me. You’re perfect to me, and you always have been, Jeonghan,” he pulled away, allowing his hand to stroke Jeonghan’s cheek, moving his hair out of his face. 

Jeonghan glanced at the ceiling, his eyes glassing slightly. He bit his lip hard, “But what about the fans?” He finally managed to say, his voice tinged with a forceful rasp. 

Scooting closer still, Seungcheol continued running his fingers down Jeonghan’s cheek and jawline, “Your real fans will support you unconditionally. But a few strangers on the internet telling you to kill yourself-ah” he paused, biting his lip and blinking back a wave of tears, “I will personally fly to their houses and kick their asses if it means I can see you smile again,” his voice trailed off to a whisper towards the end. 

Jeonghan leaned into Seungcheol’s touch, a soft chuckle escaping his chapped lips, “You’ve always known just what to say to make me feel better,” his eyes were now bloodshot and threatening to drip tears at any moment, “Threatening to beat people up.”

Seungcheol hummed in reply, pulling Jeonghan a little closer. He wanted to transfer some of his body heat to Jeonghan’s cold skin, to share their warmth through little touches just like they used to do. 

“I love you too, Seungcheol,” he choked out, his words ending with a sob that he tried to stifle, “Is-is-uh-is it ok if we just-uh-cuddle in bed for a minute? I-I-I just want to

Seungcheol immediately wrapped him in his arms, pulling him close as if he’d never let go, “You know the answer to that will always be yes.”

“Thank y-you,” a strained whisper that was muffled into Seungcheol’s sweater. 

Seungcheol nodded, “you can cry if you want.”

The words were barely out of his mouth before Jeonghan let out a full sob, his body starting to shake a bit. Who knows how long he’d been holding that in. Raspy cries escaped his lips, hardly with his permission. His heart rattled inside his chest, tightening with each sob. The floodgates had opened and he couldn’t stop if he wanted to. 

“It’s ok..it’s all gonna get better, Hannie. Let it out, it’s ok,” Seungcheol cooed, twirling pieces of Jeonghan’s hair between his fingers. 

Between sobs, Jeonghan managed to choke out another, “I lo-love you, Cheolie,” the words nearly getting lost in Seungcheol’s sweater, “I love youu.”

“I know.”


	3. All Because Of A Crimson Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung and Jihoon have an..interesting night at a fancy restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this one is quite r18. It gets kinda sexual. Just letting you know

It was the day of their new album launch and Seventeen was going out to a fancy dinner to celebrate. They'd reserved a massive table for all of the boys and also their manager, and it was at the classiest restaurant in town. They'd all been looking forward to it for days. 

For this night, Jihoon chose to wear a designer, crimson and black suit. It matched well with his faded, red hair.   
Looking in the mirror, he gave himself the ole' up and down. He knew he looked fine as fuck, and he knew his boyfriend would think the same thing. He left his room and walked into the living room, putting his shoes on since they were about to leave. 

"Damn..Who allowed you to look so hot?" Soonyoung whispered to him as soon as he saw him. The dancer wore a devilish smirk as he checked Jihoon out, the gears in his head already turning. 

Jihoon winked at him, teasingly tracing his hand down Soonyoung's lapel, "I don't know, but I'm glad they did, cause I really like to see you get flustered," he whispered seductively. 

He was right. Soonyoung was flustered.   
Flustered, and horny, and he wanted Jihoon right then and there but he had to wait.   
He didn't want to wait. He wanted revenge on Jihoon for making him feel so needy.  
He had a plan. 

-

The guys all arrived at the restaurant and sat down at their massive table that they'd reserved, Soonyoung made sure to sit next to Jihoon. They all received menus and gave their orders. While waiting for the food to arrive, casual dining conversation picked up around the table. 

Just as Soonyoung had hoped, the soft, white tablecloths were quite long and reached past both of their legs. As he was speaking to Junhui- sitting to his right- about the last Marvel movie, he firmly placed his hand on his boyfriend's knee under the table. 

Jihoon -who was speaking with Seungcheol and their manager at his immediate left- didn't react much, as they did that to each other quite often. It wasn't until Soonyoung inched his hand up the younger's thigh that he slowly withdrew from his conversation. 

Soonyoung's hand was halfway up his boyfriend's thigh; he inched his fingers closer to the inside of Jihoon's leg, squeezing slightly. 

Jihoon leaned over to his Soonyoung, "What the hell are you doing?" He asked through gritted teeth, knowing immediately what was going on. 

"Having a little fun." Soonyoung whispered back, sliding his hand even further up his boyfriend's leg. His fingers ghosted over Jihoon's ghosted, just barely touching it.

"Uughm," Jihoom let a muted groan slip out, his grip tightening on the edge of the table and he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to take a deep breath. Soonyoung was gonna regret this tonight. 

"Did you say something, Jihoon?" Seungcheol asked upon hearing Jihoon's noise, he sipped his water as he waited for a response. 

Jihoon's eyes went wide, he tried to play it off but his boyfriend's hand continued to lightly palm over his dick, making him squirm slightly,"I-uh-was just thinking about how n--N-NICE this restaurant is.!" He sputtered out, immediately turning back toward Soonyoung and giving him a dirty look as if to say _'why are you doing this to me?'_

Soonyoung simply smirked, tracing over the outline of Jihoon's bulge, raking his fingers over the thick fabric. He continued talking to Junhui, his under-the-table groping getting a little harder, and a little more evil. 

The waiters soon brought out their food, and everyone stopped their conversations to thank them, but Soonyoung still didn't let up on his strokes. In fact, he undid Jihoon's pants button and zipper, reaching inside and palming him through his boxers. 

"T-th-thank you," Jihoon choked out, giving the waiter an awkwardly forced smile. He was dying over there. He could barely get a few words out without stuttering or whining. He bit his lip, resting his forehead in his hands while he tried to compose himself. All he could think about was what he was going to do to get his revenge on Soonyoung that night. 

Soonyoung's fingers slipped under the elastic of the younger male's boxers, grabbing his entire length. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Jihoon all but fell apart right next to him. He stroked painfully slowly, completely unfazed as he ate his tteokbokki. 

"Jihoonie, are you ok?" Jeonghan asked, his motherly instincts kicking in when he saw what looked like pain on Jihoon's face. 

He looked up, forcing a polite smile to his hyung, "Y-yes. I just..have a headache. That's all," he lied, rubbing his forehead harshly. It was taking every ounce of strength he had not to act out in some way. Whether it be to buck up into Soonyoung's hand, or to let out a loud moan. He felt like he needed to do something. 

He took a bite of his beef, gnawing hard on his chopsticks as he did.


	4. Paper Airplanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty/Fluffy Junhao Drabble

"One more run through, just one more," Junhui whispered to himself as he restarted the music and returned to his starting position to practice his choreo. 

It was nearing 10:00pm and he was the only one left in the rehearsal room. He's been at it for almost 3 hours, practicing the same 3 routines that he had to have down by the following week.   
His body ached so badly, his breaths were ragged all the same, and he was feeling very lightheaded because he'd skipped dinner...and lunch...as usual.   
He thought if he kept going any longer, his knees would buckle underneath him. 

They'd filmed an episode of Going Seventeen earlier, where he showed a sneak peak of one of the dances. He wasn't happy with it though. He planned on asking their manager if he could refilm it the following day. 

He went through the dance for the 100th time that day, only doing it with about 50% energy, for obvious reasons. He marked a few of the more challenging moves, much to his own frustration. 

Once the song ended, his exhaustion set in almost instantly. He dropped down to the floor, sitting with his knees pulled to his chest and his head down. He was only-he was only going to stay there a little..while...just-j-just..until he caught his breath..again...

-

"Hyung! Hyung!"

The calls were distant, but slowly coming into focus. Junhui lifted his head and opened his eyes, squinting at the harsh fluorescent lights, "H-hey, Hao.." He groaned, confused by his best friend's sudden presence. 

Minghao's eyebrows were knitted together in confusion and panic, his forehead damp with sweat, "Are you ok?!" He asked, almost yelling really. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, what's going on-"

Minghao smacked Junhui upside the head, "Don't scare me like that, Wen Junhui!" His voice cracked as he pretend-scolded the boy, "I was worried sick about you!"

Junhui put his hands up defensively, giving Minghao the opportunity to pull him into a tight hug. He chuckled anxiously into Minghao's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the boy's thin frame, "What happened? Why are you so panicked?"

"You fell asleep while practicing. It's almost 4:00am. You weren't answering your phone. I ran here to make sure you were ok.." Minghao trailed off, still refusing to let go of Junhui.   
They sat on the floor, wrapped in each other's arms, for a long time. 

Junhui gulped, running his hand through Minghao's soft mullet, "I didn't know..I'm sorry, Hao. Thank you for coming to get me.." He whimpered, burying his face into Minghao's shoulder even further.

Minghao was warm, and soft. Like a blanket made of clouds. Minghao made Junhui feel safe, and protected from the outside world.   
Junhui was gentle, and empathetic. Around Junhui, Minghao was always understood and cared for in an incredibly personal way. They complimented each other perfectly. 

The two boys walked home, slowly, groggily, and happy to be in each other's company.   
After a quick shower from each of them, they puts on their pajamas and collapsed into Minghao's bed, their arms wrapped around each other. 

Junhui buried his head into Minghao's chest, savoring the warmth of his body heat. It didn't take long at all before his eyes fluttered shut and he was fast asleep.   
Minghao, however, remained awake. He ran his fingers gently through Junhui's hair, tracing shapes on his scalp. He bit his lip, a million thoughts racing through his head. He hated how much pressure Junhui put on himself. How Junhui never slept enough, or ate enough, or smiled enough any more.   
Junhui's smile was what made Minghao want to wake up every morning, and he hated to see it disappear.   
They were kids, they didn't deserve to be under so much pressure. 

-

He'd walked into the bathroom the next morning to find Junhui standing on the scale, wearing only his boxers and an unpleasant scowl, "63kg, that's far too much.." He mumbled to himself. 

Minghao, who'd come into the bathroom to do his makeup, looked at him most askance, "Don't be rediculous, you look perfect."

"I don't get it. I eat what you eat, and do exactly the exercises you do, and I'm still way chubbier than you. Damn your fast metabolism!" Junhui jokingly said, pointing a finger at him as he stepped off the scale and quickly put his pants on. 

Minghao approached him, wrapping his arms around him from behind, resting his head on Junhui's bare shoulder, "Don't compare yourself to me, Junnie. Please," he cooed sweetly, letting go of him and gently massaging his shoulders, "You're YOU. Not Minghao 2.0. You are perfect the way you are now, please try to understand that."

Junhui was quiet for a long time before turning to face his best friend, "Hao...why do you wear makeup?"

Minghao thought for a moment, glancing at the ceiling, "Well..it makes me feel more confidant...and it matches my 'aesthetic' nicely. I honestly think I look better with some makeup."

Junhui's eyes lit up, he braced him by the arms, "Exactly! And that's how I feel about losing weight! See? I'm glad you understand, Hao. I knew you would," his voice was sing-songy. He pressed a chaste kiss onto Minghao's cheek before hastily exiting the bathroom, leaving Minghao to stand there in confusion for several seconds.

-

Minghao worried about Junhui.   
He worried when Junhui skipped dinner most nights, or when he would replace his lunch with an energy drink.   
Days went by that Junhui didn't come home until 2 or 3 am, and left the next morning at 6.  
Minghao was never not worried for him, but he stood by and let Junhui do this to himself.   
Junhui was looking paler, and more frail by the day. His eyes were decorated with dark circles, and his lips and cheeks had been drained of color.


End file.
